


[podfic] like drowning people breathe

by bonibaru



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Body Swap, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Isabelle is a malec stan, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, body switching, jace please don't touch things, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru
Summary: Alec Lightwood was used to seeing odd things in his line of work. But never anything like this ...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	[podfic] like drowning people breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like drowning people breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787593) by [bonibaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonibaru/pseuds/bonibaru). 

> Run Time: [15:32]  
This was written at the beginning of Season 2, after they find Jace but before Malec's first date.

[Stream or Download MP3 here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rnWk_hbXmNtYXWWIhprJYZ5xR47ALdm3/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
